Maven the Lynx 3DS
Maven the Lynx 3DS (stylized as Maven the Lynx 3D also known as Maven the Lynx 3D). It will be out during June 21, 2013. It will be the first Maven game on the 3DS. The game will retell the events of the first Maven game (Wii version) in a new unique way. The story will be rewritten and include elements from the prequel,Maven: Silver Tail. Premise In the story, Maven and his sidekick Circuit on their vacation sometime between Back to Action and Dimension Twist. However, both are stunned when The Master (main villain from Silver Tail) returns to alter events from the first Maven game. In this twisted version, Gargan is now king of the Joto Islands and Lana is forced to do his will. Maven and Circuit must up the ante to stop The Master and Gargan again and fix the timeline before everything is changed once more—and this time permanently. Gameplay The gameplay will continue following the traditional platformer as Maven's goal is to collect stars; each stars are different colors ranging to their amount (yellow=1, blue=5, green=2, red=10, purple=15, orange=20, white=25). The white stars are rare to find in the island homeworlds and the different levels. At the end of the game, the main amount to get a huge upgrade is about 50,000 stars. The new gameplay elements feature in this game will use the aspects of the 3DS software. Graphics will be in 3D; the player will have the power to alter certain events in a battle, a interaction between people, and how Maven and Circuit will venture across the worlds. Seen in Back to Action and Dimension Twist, the weapon system will return this time. Maven will not only use his bo staff, but as well use certain weapons seen in the series such as the "Spiral Twister", "InvisSheild", "Hoverrangs", "Bio Bombs", "Elemental Bombs", and new ones such as the "Talon Clawster", "Hammer Fists", and the "TerraShield". The Joto Islands will be the central location in the game. With many of the semi-worlds and levels from the Wii version return such as the Spring Hills, Summer Valley, Fall Mountain, and Winter Summit. Most of the levels from the original will return such as. Characters *'Maven the Lynx': The protagonist of the game. He is an narcisistic, selfish merchant's apprentice at New Oak at first, but soon his lastest delievery lands him on a quest to find 150 Mod stones and stop the corrput Lord Gargan from taking over the island. He as well holds a unique full red, and yellow-end bo stick. *'Circuit the Cybird': He is Maven's trusty and loyal sidekick. He usually help Maven get out of sticky situations. He helps hsi best friend with anything. *'The Master': After being foiled back in Silver Tail, he returns and creates a alternate reality where Gargan is king of Joto. *'King Gargan the Tiger': He is the second main villain of the game and the king's former advisor as he conspire aganist the Joto Castle and transform it into his kingdom. In this game, he has already been king and sets to put his rule down. *'Lana the Lioness': Former Princess of Joto Castle; she is now King Gargan's puppet in the Master's reversed reality. She seeks Maven and Circuit to rescue her. *'King Leodias the Lion': The former king of Joto Castle; he has been forced onto exile in the Master's twisted reality. In this alternate world, his former adviser Gargan is now king. *'Dale the Elephant': A wildy friend of Maven and Circuit; he usually helps out his friends in trouble and sometimes request Maven to do some interesting tasks. *'Dido the Gator': One of Gargan's quirky and dimwitty general/servants. *'Didee the Crocodile': He is the other one of Gargan's quirky and dimwitty general/servants. *'The Islanders': The folk that lives in Joto Islands. Maven and his pals encounters them throughout his mission as he is set to meet, greet, and seek favors of them. *'Monodrones': Minions serving King Gargan; they hunt throughout the levels in the four homeworlds threatening to get the Mod stones before Maven does. There are three super Monodrones, Floria, Magamor, and Nix, that are the main bosses after each homeworld. The fourth homeworld is where Joto Castle lies, but is being taken over by Gargan himself. Modes Adventure Mode This mode starts Maven and Circuit's main quest as they must stop the Master and Gargan from creating an alternate world where Gargan is now king. Challenge Mode This mode contains several mini-games; some already in the mode, most of them when you played them in the adventure mode, and others that are unlockables. Each mini-game in this mode can be set to play as many up to six players. Online Mode Online mode is where Maven and his pals can play online in several games: horseplay, 4 vs. 4, race, bowling, and jungle soccer. Three more levels that are played in challenge mode is also played on here as well. Options This is the mode where you change the gampeplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. Category:TalixArts Category:Maven Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Original Games Category:3D Games Category:Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:2013